Spencer is our
by khooxp
Summary: Spencer is worried. He feels inferior. To him, it looks like all of his team mates are famous in something and he's just... so plain and normal. He frets over it... but after opinions and words from his team mates, Spencer comes to terms with himself and feels much better. One-shot! Another story about the Blitzkrieg boys (:


XP: Heyo! Another Blitzkrieg Boys fic (: These boys are just so wonderful.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

*****Start*****

Spencer always felt like the odd one out in the team.

He always felt he was just so... boring.

I mean, see, firstly there was Ian, whose eyes were glued to the television which blasted colors that made Spencer's eyes ache.

Ian was a ball of energy. He was short, but made up for that in his intelligence. He was really smart. He was good at all the technology, hacking and fixing and all that, and he was master of gaming. He often went to the arcade or played online games and pwned everyone else. He had a whole list of online friends and arcade friends, and won many competitions involved in technological designing and gaming. Someone even begged Ian to be his disciple! He was also very playful, a major prankster that was good at getting on people's nerves, who always knew what to say to make Bryan angry. He loved chocolate, loved being up and about and being engaged in something fun. In Ian's life, the most important thing was FUN, and not survival, apparently. His mischievious, yet somewhat innocent personality allowed him to get away with a lot of things. Ian always repented... and started something new.

Secondly, there was Bryan who was cussing at something.

Bryan was violent and aggressive. He had a short temper that would flare up very easily. Bryan often hit the bars at night to get a drink and score a girl, since he was addicted to alcohol. He would often succeed. Bryan was a bad boy, and maybe that was what attracted the girls. He was actually quite social and had a group of friends at the clubs he went to and drank with. At home, Ian often liked to anger him, and while Spencer would try to placate Bryan, the only one who could ever really calm Bryan's rage down was Tala. Bryan was quite protective of them and would not hesitate to beat anyone down should they insult the Blitzkrieg boys. He was a man of actions, impulsive and rash, and had often gotten into bar fights as well. His reputation was heard far and wide, he was so noticeable! He loved riding on his motorbike late at night and enjoy the wind, and had joined a biker gang he hung out with every now and then to have race competitions.

Thirdly, there was Tala, who was looking at him slyly like he knew Spencer was thinking about him.

Tala always knew what was going on. He was witty, sarcastic, and strangely, no would could hate him for long. He was charming, and he could be mean, but he could also be very sweet and caring. Tala could easily get along with people and he could read people very well. He worked in a modelling job because of his exotic and pretty features and slender body. He quickly became famous due to his sultry and seductive looks when he posed. He was a natural. He easily got people's attention, and everyone listened to him with complete and utter attention. Perhaps that was why Tala was the team captain. He influenced people easily, and had an uncanny ability to predict things, thus he was often playing on the stockmarket. He had many fan clubs online, and every now and then a very devoted fangirl would find their way to their doorstep and be raged at by Bryan and leave screaming in fear. Tala was open and yet mysterious and full of secrets at the same time, so the media always hounded him, wanting to get something juicy. All magazines wanted to interview him.

Lastly, there was him, Spencer.

Spencer wasn't really known for anything. He was the gentle giant. The old ladies at the supermarket liked him because he helped them reach for things at the higher sheives and helped them carry things occasionally. He did the housework, cooking, cleaning, etc. He didn't have a reputation out there in the bigger world. Not like Bryan who beat gang leaders and was known in the mafia world. Not like the expert Ian well known by nerds and gamers. Not like Tala who girls and boys drooled over, the enigma that everyone wanted to know about. He didn't talk much. He didn't have friends outside. He wasn't good at anything. He didn't have colorful personalities like the rest.

"Spencer, what are you thinking about?" Tala asked finally, smirking at Spencer while flipping idly through a magazine that featured him eating an ice-cream seductively.

"No, nothing..." Spencer mumbled. He didn't want the Blitzkrieg boys to know that he had an inferiority complex. They'd laugh at him.

"Spencer, did you know that you tend to look at the person you're thinking about?" Tala informed, smiling at how the media gushed about him. "You looked at Ian, Bryan, Me, then stared at the floor."

Spencer was startled. Really? Since when?

"So, what's wrong?" Tala asked finally, putting down his magazine, raising his blue eyes to look at Spencer in concern. "You look rather down." He rested his chin on his hand, giving Spencer his rapt attention. Spencer always liked that about Tala.

Tala's words caught the attention of all the members, and they all looked over to Spencer.

"Just feel like... I've not accomplished anything, is all," Spencer said quietly. "I mean, you guys are all so well known out there in the world... And no one knows me."

"Are you serious?" All of them asked at once, staring at Spencer.

Tala coughed, indicating he would elaborate first. He waved his hands about in exasperated gestures. "Silly, silly Spencer... I'm selling my body, and you envy me for that?"

"Tala, you model," Ian rolled his eyes.

"Which is selling my body," Tala huffed. "They only look at my exterior! Imagine how many girls and... boys, have posters of me up on their walls, and... kiss me every day. I don't even want to mention what they might do at night. And all because I'm a pretty face!"

"That _is_ disgusting," Bryan said with wide eyes.

"How can you envy that? I'm pretty much selling my principles and morals to earn big bucks," Tala grinned. "It's fun though. I don't know how many jealous rivals have tried to get me out of the competition by underhanded means, and..." Tala lowered his eyelashes slyly, "got their own tricks back in their face."

"That's our captain!" Ian cheered, and Tala reached over from the sofa to ruffle Ian's hair.

"Spencer, being famous isn't what I want," Tala smiled. "I just want the cash and entertainment. And in the end, the important thing is to return here to be with you guys. Just a way to kill time, and help fund the household, you know?"

Spencer nodded hesitantly. He never ever saw Tala smile warmly on tv, except when he was acting on the occasional drama or when he was out to get what he want by smiling.

"Spencer," Ian called attention to him now, as he paused his game. "My gaming and technological skills are what I like. I just happen to like showing off and having people stare at me in jealousy and awe too. I don't care about reputation. It's useless being famous amongst nerds and fanboys anyway. I mean, some of them are serious recluses with tons of pimples and they spit in my face when they talk excitedly in my face about the newest tech. No girls like me!" Ian frowned unhappily. "I want a love life!"

"I'd rather hang out with you guys," Ian said simply. "Though if I had a girlfriend, I'd be out until late hours of the night!"

Spencer nodded again, chuckling, and they all looked to Bryan.

"What, you envy my alcoholism and clubbing and gang wars? The fuck is wrong with your head?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "That kind of unhealthy lifestyle is not for you, Spencer. Well, maybe the biking is fun. It makes me feel alive. I'm just doing what I like, ya know? I just happened to catch attention, and it works out for me, I get to fight, score chicks, the works. I just need to have action, a way to release, ya know?" Bryan shrugged. "I don't see what's so good about that."

Spencer frowned. "But. I feel like... I'm so boring, and my life isn't going anywhere."

"..."

"It's not like I can keep gaming until I'm an old man and keep playing pranks," Ian shrugged. "I have to find something else, but I have totally no idea what to do."

"It's not like I can club and ride a bike and drink alcohol until I'm an old man," Bryan shrugged. "I'll die young. My life is heading towards the grave."

"I can't be in the entertainment business forever too," Tala shrugged. "They wouldn't want me when I'm old."

"It's painful to constantly be looked at like I'm up to something," Ian frowned. "I mean, sometimes I'm just smiling along at the thought of having a new game and people avoid me like I'm gonna turn their hair pink."

"Yeah, it's a pain to always be called out for fights, when I'm not in the mood. When I just want to chill and have a drink, the girls and gangsters won't leave me be!" Bryan groaned.

"It's painful to act when I don't feel like doing it," Tala looked at Spencer curiously, wondering where all this was going. "Don't you see, Spencer? All of us have complaints. Sometimes we want to be normal and left alone. And sometimes you want to be like us, but sometimes you're happy with the life right now, yeah?"

Spencer nodded. "But I think I still want a job. I mean, Ian, you can invent technology until you're old, Bryan, um, you can be a bartender maybe, then you can drink all you want, Tala, there are old celebrities too, and with your personality, I think you can do it."

All three other males sighed.

"We know what you can do," Tala said grudgingly.

"And?" Spencer said excitedly.

"Being a maid," Bryan grinned

"A butler, actually," Tala corrected.

"A chef," Ian pouted.

Spencer thought about it. A butler wasn't so different from what he was doing. He cooked, cleaned, knew how to drive, knew how to bodyguard people...

"Maybe I should do it!" Spencer said, smiling.

Groans were heard.

"What?" Spencer blinked.

"Don't you get it?" Ian said miserably.

"You're stupid, Spencer," Bryan snorted.

"We want you all to ourselves!" Tala beamed.

Spencer was taken aback.

"Don't you see, you cook for us, care for us, do our laundry and stuff, you're like our mum," Tala elaborated. He was always the most expressive one out of the group anyway. "We don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Yeah, you're ours!" Bryan said stubbornly.

"Yeah, we leave for our things, knowing that when we come home, a warm meal, a warm home will be here for us," Ian said. He blinked afterwards. "Wow. This is so cheesy."

A brilliant smile spread over Spencer's face. It was a smile that had not graced Spencer's face for very long, as he always felt distressed over these things. "Oh, so that's it," Spencer grinned.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him.

"You guys love me and can't live without me," Spencer said smugly.

"Wha-" Ian stuttered.

"That's not-" Bryan flustered.

"That's EXACTLY IT!" Tala beamed, looking at the other two flabbergasted members. "So don't look down on yourself anymore, Spencer, because all of us envy you too."

"Really? So everyone's like this?" Spencer laughed, relieved. "But people think I'm boring."

"People think I'm a slut that fucks my boss to get famous," Tala snorted.

"People think I'm a druggie hooligan that beats up kids and makes them cry," Bryan grinned.

"People think I'm a useless brat who will get nowhere in life and is a nuisance," Ian shrugged.

"You see, Spencer, it doesn't matter what _people_ think. It's what _we_ think, what _our friends_ think that matter," Tala spoke patiently, eyes bright and humored. "And to us, Spencer, you're our irreplaceable-"

"MOTHER!" Ian chirped.

"Well, yeah," Tala agreed with a sweet smile, looking at Spencer to gauge his reaction...

A proud expression appeared on Spencer's face, all of his worries erased. He knew his reason for being there. He was there to be with his wonderful team mates.

*****End*****

* * *

XP: Hope you liked it! (:


End file.
